Where We Met
by Wateranddarkness666
Summary: The first one-shot for my story Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted. Itachi x Kari


**WD**: Here's the Itachi X Kari Oneshot I promised! Those of you who just clicked this without reading Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted, might not get who the character is, but you can still read it if you want.

Anyway! This oneshot is set in the summer (you'll see later that that is a huge duh), so this time period hasn't happend yet in the actual story. This event won't happen, even if I decide to make them go camping (oops! spoiler! XD just kidding).

I hope you guys all like it. I did my best! :D Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All original characters, theme, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

Summer. The season of hot atmosphere, of beaches, of fun, and, of course, no school. What could a group of nine teenagers do on such a perfect sunny day in the summertime?

"Everyone!! Let's go camping!!!" Tobi exclaimed. There were collective groans.

"No one wants to go camping Tobi, h'mm! Remember what happened last time, h'mm?" Deidara complained.

"So? We'll do it right this time!" Tobi replied.

"No, h'mm!!"

"I'm with Deidara!" Hidan inputted his vote. There were murmurs of agreement. Only the girl was quiet.

"Kari-chan, what do you think?" Tobi asked. She felt the gaze of all the males in the room.

"I've never been camping before," she said in barely over a whisper. There were collective blinks before Tobi squealed in triumph.

* * *

"Ok! This is a good spot!" Tobi stated and set down the tent and backpack he was carrying. They decided to go in the deep forest. Tobi finally picked a spot in a clearing of trees by a small river. Kari stared around in admiration. She always had loved nature. She was so engrossed by the beauty surrounding her that she didn't feel a pair of seemingly emotionless eyes watching her.

"Finally! We've been walking for like five fucking hours!" Hidan groaned, dropping his backpack and another tent on the ground. "I still don't see why **I** had to carry the tent. It's Kakuzu's fucking tent!"

"We've only been walking for an hour and a half, Hidan, and you're carrying my tent because I told you so," Kakuzu replied. "Also, it's the nicest tent and I'm letting you use it too. We're going to have to sleep in pairs, you realize," he added.

"No, someone is sleeping alone," Sasori stated. "We have five tents and there are nine of us."

"Who's sleeping alone then?" Kisame asked.

"I vote Tobi, h'mm!" Deidara stated, raising his hand.

"What!?"

"Here here!" Hidan agreed.

"I say let Kari have it. She is the only girl after all," Itachi supplied. There was a moment of silence.

"**No offence or anything, but we brought our own tent to sleep alone. Kari's still sharing with one of you dolts**," black Zetsu stated.

"Sorry," white Zetsu muttered. Kari shook her head.

"I don't really care. I'd probably prefer to sleep with someone anyway. Being alone in a tent in the woods in the dark isn't the most comforting thought," she replied.

"Good point. We wouldn't want you sleeping alone either," white Zetsu murmured.

"Ok, so who's sharing with who? I'm already sharing with Kakuzu cause I had to carry the fucking thing," Hidan stated.

"I wanna share with sempai!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Ok. Who's next?"

"WHAT, H'MM!?! I don't wanna share with Tobi, h'mm!!!!" Deidara shouted.

"You don't have a fucking choice, ok Deidara? So shut the fuck up!" Hidan hollered back. Kisame looked at Itachi, who he would have shared with, had Itachi not been secretly stealing glances of the sole female of the group. The blue boy had to suppress his grin at the thought of Itachi liking someone as more than a friend.

"I'll share with Sasori," Kisame offered.

"Ok, so that leaves Itachi sleeping with Kari," Hidan finished. Deidara snorted.

"Hidan, h'mm, that sounded really wrong," he stated. Hidan paused to think, then started snickering.

"You're right!!" Both the blonde and the jashinist burst out laughing. Itachi gave both of them a death glare before beginning to set up the tent he had carried up.

"Would you like some help?" Kari asked, ignoring the comment and the laughing. Itachi shook his head. "R-Right, I'd probably just get in the way anyways. Silly me," she trailed off before leaving to go try and make herself useful. She accomplished this by distracting Tobi.

* * *

"Ok, who wants to sing campfire songs?" Tobi asked when everyone was seated around the fire. It was night. The group had finally finished setting up the tents and gathering wood for a few nights of fires.

"Campfire songs fucking suck. I vote telling scary stories!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Much better, h'mm!" Deidara agreed.

"It might be amusing at least," Sasori answered. There were more agreements. Kari was alright with scary stories. It was gore that freaked her out. Well, not the blood itself, just the description. She hoped they stuck to just scary stuff, and not gory stuff.

* * *

"And then, when she opened the door, the mangled body of her husband fell out of the closet!! His body was ripped open, as if the killer had done it with his own bare, dirty hands. His eyes were dangling from his sockets by the nerve. There were screw holes and puncture marks all over his body. And on the door, written in the husbands own blood, were the words...YOU'RE NEXT!!!" Hidan jumped forward, only successfully making Tobi and Deidara jump. Kari would have, had she not felt like she was going to puke.

"Holy fuck Hidan, h'mm!!! What the hell is wrong with you, h'mm!?!?! Where do you come up with scary shit like that, h'mm??" Deidara exclaimed.

"That was scary!" Tobi exclaimed, followed by giggles. Hidan looked at Tobi, then back to Deidara.

"I'd be more worried about the one who's laughing," he stated.

Itachi looked on, severely bored with it all. It wasn't as if they hadn't actually seen stuff like that before on their missions. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes and instead snuck a glance at the girl to his left. She looked green in the face.

"Kari, are you alright?" Itachi asked. That got the attention of everyone else present.

"F-Fine. I'm just...just fine," she replied weakly.

"If you're going to vomit, I suggest you do it away from the tents," Sasori stated. Kari nodded before getting up and bolting. Hidan looked a little pale.

"Oops, maybe I went too far," he murmured.

"I think so too, h'mm!" Itachi resisted to roll his eyes again and followed her.

"And where are you going? Not gonna puke too, are you?" Hidan asked. Itachi sighed slightly.

"You really trust her alone in the forest when she has practically no means to protect herself?" Itachi asked. Before he could reply, Itachi stalked off after the girl. He found her bent over by a tree, struggling to keep her ridiculously long hair out of her puke. Itachi walked silently behind her and took her hair gently and held it back.

"Thanks," she muttered weakly.

"Hn." He waited with her until she was done, then helped her stand up.

"Thanks, again," she mumbled. He nodded. They walked back to the campsite. Hidan looked up and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry if I took it a little too far," he stated. She shook her head.

"No, no, I can handle scary. Scary is no big deal. Its gore," she replied and shuddered. "I can't stand to hear about gruesome details."

"Well that explains it," Hidan muttered.

"Ok, h'mm, my turn! Don't listen to Hidan's stories, h'mm, they're all about gore. I won't use it as much, ok, h'mm?" Kari nodded and sat down again. She wasn't scared of much, and what she was scared of, only one thing could be told scarily. She wasn't worried.

* * *

Kari clutched her knees so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

'_What are they, mind readers now_?!?' she though, almost going into hysterics. As mentioned before, Kari was only scared of one thing that could be **told** in a scary way. As it happened, Deidara chose that precise thing to tell about. Not only that, but being an artist, Deidara had a very good imagination.

"...she found herself trapped in the giant net, h'mm. 'What is this?' she wondered, but she wouldn't find out until it was too late. She heard the pincers first, h'mm. Then she heard the scuttle of the many legs, h'mm. It was creeping closer...and closer. Then she heard it's panting, hungry breaths, h'mm. She could almost feel the bloodlust, the hunger, the animosity, h'mm. Fear welled up inside her as she smelled the acid in its giant fangs, h'mm. She felt something tighten around her legs, h'mm. She looked down to see that the creature was slowly wrapping her up in a cocoon, h'mm. She tried to call for help, h'mm, but the creature had blocked her mouth with its web. And then, right before the cocoon covered up her eyes, h'mm, she saw the creature. It was almost eleven feet tall with eight big, long, hairy legs and pincers the size of a grown mans arm, h'mm. Its many blood red eyes stared hungrily at her, h'mm. The last thing she saw, h'mm, was the gaping mouth closing in on her head."

"You fucking think I have fucking problems!?!?! What the fuck was that!?!" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara snickered.

"Not scared were you Hidan, h'mm? Afraid giant spiders will come and eat you now, h'mm?" Deidara asked, still snickering.

"No, but seriously!! What the fuck!?!"

Kari was frozen.

'_I'm definitely going to have nightmares tonight,_' she thought, terrified beyond belief. She continued to clutch at her knees with all the force she could muster. Itachi looked over at her.

"Kari...are you alright?" he asked, for the second time that night. The others all looked at her. She was as pale as a ghost and her grip hadn't loosened.

"Kari, h'mm, what's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"Spiders," she whispered.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Spiders," she said louder.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders, h'mm!" Kari turned to look at him.

"I'm even scared of the littlest ones. It's one of the only things I'm actually scared of," she replied softly.

"Way to go, blondie! She'll probably have fucking nightmares for a week thanks to you!"

"I didn't know, h'mm!!!!"

"Tobi thinks we should stop this game now. Kari-chan has bad luck at it," Tobi stated. Hidan sighed.

"Fine, fine, alright."

"No, no, no! Don't let me ruin your fun," Kari exclaimed, shaking her hands in front of her.

"It's fine. It's late enough as it is anyway," Kakuzu stated. He stood up and waltzed into his tent. Hidan, grumbling, followed him.

"Goodnight then." With that Sasori left for his and Kisame's tent.

"'Night," Kisame mumbled and followed. Deidara groaned; he knew what came next.

"Come on sempai! Let's be off to our tent now!!" Tobi exclaimed cheerfully. Tobi dragged Deidara to their tent.

"Goodnight Itachi-san! Kari-chan!"

"Goodnight," Kari called back to everyone in general. She stood up after Itachi to enter their tent. Itachi waited and let her enter first.

"Are you going to change?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded and stood up to wait.

When she was done, Kari opened up the tent.

"I'm done, you can come in now. Are you changing?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't need to," he stated simply. He took off his Akatsuki cloak and underneath he was wearing a light cotton shirt and simple sweatpants.

'_Already dressed for bed?_' she wondered and suppressed a chuckle. He was too prepared. Kari lay down next to Itachi, on "her side" of the tent. They had made a mute wall down the middle of the small tent.

"Goodnight Itachi," she whispered then rolled onto her side so her back was to him.

Itachi stared at her back when a sudden thought came to him. He leaned up and reached his hand over, but hesitated. He was about to cross their "wall". He decided it didn't matter and reached over and gently took her right hand and pulled it back towards him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, honestly curious.

"I wanted to see if you were wearing it," he replied simply. Kari blinked, not getting his meaning until she saw a silvery glint in the moonlight.

"Oh, you mean the bracelet. Of course I wear it. I do almost all the time," she told him. His eyes met hers.

"When do you not wear it?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the white gold bracelet on her wrist.

"In science when we're using dangerous chemicals, or something like that. Basically if it's in danger of being damaged beyond repair," she replied. He nodded.

"You value it?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied strongly. His eyes met hers again, quickly, before he looked back at the bracelet.

"What do you think of the charms?" he asked. Kari smiled. She was a little weirded out, but she was happy anyway. Itachi had never...**ever** shown her this much attention before, but she was glad to finally be able to talk to him...as well as get her mind off of the spiders.

"Well, the music one is like that day when I had to sing in front of the class. It was the first day we had a real conversation," she started. "Then the Uchiha one is to...remind me of who got the bracelet?" she continued, not entirely sure of the middle charm. "And the last one, the Akatsuki cloud is...well, where we met. All of us," she finished. His gaze had long left the charms and was focused entirely on the girl in front of him.

"Wh-What about you? What were you thinking when you bought it?" she asked this time. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked back at the charms.

"Your views are not entirely different than mine," he stated. She waited for him to continue, so he did. "The first one...was different, but your view is...interesting. The second is more or less the same," he explained.

"And the last?" she asked softly. His dark eyes met her blue ones.

"The same, without the "All of us"," he replied. Kari thought back to what she had said.

'_I said something like..."Where we met. All of us" or something...'_ Realization dawned on her and she blushed darkly.

"Y-You're glad to have met me then?" she asked. He nodded and let her hand go. Kari, who was by now facing him, set her hand on her side. She unconsciously leaned in towards him more than she had been before.

"I'm glad to have met you too, Itachi," she whispered. A small smile settled itself on his face. He leaned in closer to her and smirked.

"How glad?" he asked. Kari chuckled.

"You tell me," she replied. The distance between their bodies closed when Itachi pulled her to him with as much gentleness he could muster. Their lips were mere centimetres apart.

"I think I might love you," he uttered in barely a whispered, but because of their close proximity, Kari heard it. A smile graced her lips.

"I think I might love you, too," she replied. The miniscule smile was on his face again and he closed the distance between them. As soon as their lips touched against each other, her heart began beating against her ribs as if trying to get out and join with the heart that was beating with hers equally as fast. She placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him a little more forcefully. Itachi accepted this all too willingly and placed his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

Both parties were reluctant to pull away, but even the super beings that made up the entity of Akatsuki needed to breathe. They never pulled away from each other's embrace and just lay there in the tent, listening to the forest sounds around them and the other's uneven breathing patterns. Itachi did not remove his arms from around the girl, so Kari made herself comfortable in his arms.

"I've gone past the 'I think' and the 'I might' now," she breathed. She felt Itachi give a silent chuckle.

"As have I," he replied. Kari smiled and lay her head down on Itachi's shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be having nightmares after all," she stated with a grin. Itachi 'hmmed'.

"I'm scarier than anything those fools could ever put into your head," he murmured. Kari giggled.

"You don't scare me," she replied. She felt him chuckle mutely again.

"Yes, I've realized that. You're always afraid of the wrong things," he stated, stroking her hair lightly. Kari smiled and nuzzled closer.

"What are we going to tell the others? They'll probably get the shock of their lives," Kari murmured. She could almost feel the smirk radiating off of the male's body.

"We'll see in the morning, now won't we?"


End file.
